This invention relates to a drawer slide assembly for supporting and guiding a drawer for back and forth sliding in an opening in a cabinet and, more particularly, to an assembly of the type which effects automatic closing of the drawer as the latter approaches its closed position and which also tends to hold the drawer in the closed position. In one assembly of the foregoing type, a front suspension assembly includes pairs of front and rear anti-friction rollers which are attached to the front of the cabinet adjacent the opening therein and ride within elongated tracks secured to opposite side panels of the drawer so as to guide movement of the drawer into and out of the cabinet. In particular, the tracks are each formed with so-called "down ramps" which act in conjunction with the weight of the drawer to cause self-closing of the drawer. To achieve the proper self-closing action for the drawer, the down ramps are located intermediate the ends of the tracks in such a position that the down ramps act on the rear guide rollers and cause the rear of the drawer to pivot downwardly about the front rollers as an incident to closing.
Drawer slide assemblies generally similar to the foregoing type are dislosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,697,140 and 3,744,869.